fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame Ghost List
Below is displayed the ghost list of the PS2 version of Fatal Frame. It is highly recommended to finish the game once and try to complete this list on the second playthrough, because some ghosts cannot be captured on the first playthrough. Ghost types There are four types of spirits, which are: Hostile: Agressive and harmful spirits, can only be captured after the player defeat them in a battle. Vanishing: Sometimes difficult to photograph because some of them appear for a very short time. Hidden: Harmless spirits that are cursed to stay in the place they died. Sealkeeper: Similiar to hidden spirits, except for the fact that this kind of ghost have some connection with the talismans sealing the doors. The spirit list Intro 1. Child Behind Hidden, found in Entrance. 2. Rope Hallway Man Vanishing, found in Rope Hallway. 3. Man Looking Down Vanishing, found in Fireplace. 4. Angry Man Hidden, found in Fireplace. 5. Bound Man 1 Hostile, found in Fireplace. 1st Night 6. Bound Man 2 Hostile. The place he can be found is completely random. 7. Floating Woman Hostile. The place she can be found is completely random. 8. Man at Partition Vanishing, found in Entrance. 9. Man on a Beam Vanishing, found in Rope Hallway. 10. Bro's Shadow 1 Vanishing, found in Fireplace. 11. Hallway Man Vanishing, found in Fireplace. 12. Man at screen Vanishing, found in Fireplace. 13. Wandering Man Vanishing, found in Library. 14. Dead Man's Body Vanishing, found in Library. 15. Man at Window Vanishing, found in Kimono Room. 16. Editor's Hostile, found in Kimono Room. 17. Woman in Kimono Hidden, found in Kimono Room. 18. Man in Closet Vanishing, found in Lamp Hallway. 19. Standing Man Vanishing, found in Library. 20. Man Behind Vanishing, found in Kimono Room. 21. Woman at Mirror Vanishing, found in Walkway 2F. 22. Man w/ Long Arms Hostile, found in Walkway 1F. 23. Wandering Woman Vanishing, found in Burial Room. 24. Girl Pointing 1 Vanishing, found in Storehouse. 25. Seductress Sealkeeper, found in Storehouse. 26. Woman on Porch Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 27. Woman in Pain Hidden, found in Cherry Atrium. 28. Woman in Atrium Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 29. Woman Pulled In Sealkeeper, found in Abyss. 30. Woman Turning Vanishing, found in Doll Room. 31. Child Onlooker Sealkeeper, found in Doll Room. 32. Crawling Girl Hostile, found in Doll Room. 33. Woman Who Jumps Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 34. Broken Neck Hostile, found in Cherry Atrium. 35. Man Turning Vanishing, found in Stairway. 36. Woman at Corner Vanishing, found in Stairway. 37. Assistant's Hostile, found in Fish Tank Room. 38. Monk into Dark Hidden, found in Fish Tank Room. 39. Woman Hanging Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 40. Blinded Woman Vanishing, found in Rubble Room. 41. Female Head Vanishing, found in Stairway. 42. Female Head Hostile, found in Stairway. 43. Man in Backyard Vanishing, found in Backyard. 44. Girl Pleading Vanishing, found in Backyard. 45. Girl Turning Hidden, found in Backyard. 46. Standing Man Vanishing, found in Forest Path. 47.Warped Man Hidden, found in Forest Path. 48. Crucified Man Vanishing, found in Narukami Shrine. 49. Novelist's Hostile, found in Narukami Shrine. 2nd Night 50. Child on Porch Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 51. Blinded Hostile, found in Cherry Atrium. 52. Hanged Woman Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 53. Burned Man Hidden, found in Abyss. 54. Observatory Man 1 Vanishing, found in Observatory. 55. Girl under Porch Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 56. Kid Running Away 1 Vanishing, found in Stairway. 57. Vengeance in Wall Sealkeeper, found in Stairway. 58. Kid Running Away 2 Vanishing, found in Fish Tank Room. 59. Girl in Well Hostile, found in Backyard. 60. Tormented Ones Hidden, found in Narukami Shrine. 61. Bro's Shadow 2 Vanishing, found in Corridor. 62. Man Before Door Vanishing, found in Demon Mouth. 63. Girl Pointing 2 Vanishing, found in Burial Room. 64. Kid Hiding Vanishing, found in Kimono Room. 65. Boy Hiding Hostile, found in Fireplace. 66. Vengeance Sealkeeper, found in Rope Hallway. 67. Evil Woman Hidden, found in Grand Hall. 68. Man in Study Vanishing, found in Tatami Room. 69. Girl Hiding Sealkeeper, found in Walkway. 70. Man Before Study Vanishing, found in Tatami Room. 71. Observatory Man 2 Vanishing, found in Tatami Room. 72. Monk out of Dark Hidden, found in Stairway. 73. Woman Hanging Hostile, found in Cherry Atrium. 74. Talking Ghosts Hidden, found in Hidden Passageway. 75. Hall Wanderer Vanishing, found in Hidden Passageway. 76. Folklorist's Hostile, found in Buddha Room. 77. Man in Hall Vanishing, found in Hidden Passageway. 3rd Night 78. Wandering Monk Hostile. The place he can be found is completely random. 79. Munakata Hidden, found in Banned Path. 80. People Killed 1 Hostile, found in Banned Path. 81. People Killed 2 Hostile, found in Banned Path. 82. People Killed 3 Hostile, found in Banned Path. 83. Floating Face Hostile, found in Corridor. 84. Crushed Woman Sealkeeper, found in Rubble Room. 85. Man in Atrium Vanishing, found in Burial Room. 86. Turning Mask Man Vanishing, found in Cherry Atrium. 87. Family Master Hostile, found in Buddha Room. 88. Headless Priest 1 Hostile, found in Cherry Atrium. 89. Yae Hidden, found in Cherry Atrium. 90. Hirasaka Hidden, found in Abyss. 91. Headless Priest 2 Hostile, found in Abyss. 92. Headless Priest 3 Hostile, found in Square Garden. 93. Long Hair Woman Hostile, found in Fish Tank Room. 94. Headless Priest 4 Hostile, found in Backyard. 95. Takamine Hidden, found in Narukami Shrine. 96. Ogata Hidden, found in Library. 97. Blind Demon Hidden, found in Blinding Room. 98. Family Master Hidden, found in Grand Hall. Final Night 99. Long Hair Woman Hidden, found in Attic. 100. Truth Binder Hidden, found in Buddha Room. 101. Girl in White Vanishing, found in Dungeon. 102. Kirie's Love Hidden, found in Abyss. 103. Burdened Man Hidden, found in Abyss. 104. Wandering Man Hostile, found in Hell Bridge. 105. Man at Bottom Hidden, found in Hell Bridge. 106. Shrine Maiden Hostile, found in Rope Altar. 107. Six Vengeance Hidden, found in Rope Altar. 108. Kirie Hostile, found in Hell Gate. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame